Too Little, Too Late
by cloudaura
Summary: One-shot. Brief Skyeward, major Skimmons feels. Throw in the rest of the team, and they all come to a silent agreement. About themselves, about Ward, about the present, and about the future. Read to find out! Enjoy and please review! :)


Note: Takes place right after the season finale and after Ward is arrested, but before the team arrive at the secret base. While in prison, Ward writes a letter to Skye. Skye reads it and this is her reaction to it. Broken up Skyeward and implied Skimmons. Triplett, Coulson, and May comfort her as well. They all reflect on his betrayal, so it will feature multiple POVs.

_Trying to apologize,_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please,_

_Just cut it out _

_And don't tell me you're sorry,_

_Cause you're not_

_Baby when I know, _

_You're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closin'_

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now,_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Take A Bow-by Rihanna_

Too Little, Too Late

**Skye's POV:**

Sigh. I can't believe it. It's over. FINALLY. For now anyway, there's a couple loose ends to tie up. But at least we stopped Hydra, Garrett, and Ward. Ward. I'm still shocked at his betrayal, and I feel like an idiot for not realizing it either. I'm sure May, and especially Coulson are feeling the same if not worse than me. And poor Fitz. He's still recovering, and Jemma is a mess. Not that I blame her, if she was in Fitz's position, I wouldn't be able to handle it either. That's one miracle that came out of this disaster. My relationship with Jemma and we couldn't be happier despite the dire consequences of this horrible experience. However, at least we have a chance to reclaim and rebuild what was lost. With Fury resigning and passing the torch to AC, our top priority is getting SHIELD back on top again. Now, there's one last personal matter I have to deal with and that is this mysterious letter from Ward.

It arrived on the Bus almost a week ago, and I haven't had to the balls to open it yet. It's just been sitting in my desk drawer in my room. I mean, we've been super crazy and the place has been hectic, so I haven't had time yet. Until now, which sucks majorily because I've been trying to avoid it the whole time. Luckily, I have a strong support system behind me. A loving family to call my home. Home is where the heart is after all. And mine is with this small group of misfits. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. Unfortunately, one person is missing from our circle. But he's a cold, manipulative, harsh, murderous traitor who had been brainwashed and trained by an arrogant, egomaniacal psychopath with a high inferiority complex, bad temper, and a bitter thirst for power and revenge. Whatever, I don't care anymore. Ward made his choice and I made mine. And I don't regret for one second. I still need closure though.

That brings me to the meeting room on the Bus where I'm standing next to Jemma who's holding my hand. Across from us is AC and May while Triplett seems a little out of place, and is standing awkwardly to the side of us. Triplett may be the 'new guy' and may not have any emotional ties to us, but he does understand what we're feeling, the pain, the guilt, the loss. For that I'm thankful because I know he won't judge, he'll just be there. Anyway, the reason all of them have gathered to join me is because I didn't want to go this route alone. And they all happily agreed. I also told them I would read the letter aloud to them. Then, we would discuss what to do about the information and how to reply to it. So, here goes nothing. I open up the letter, scan it real quick , and begin reading it to the group and myself.

"_Dear Skye,_

_I know you said you never wanted to hear from me again. But, I need to clear the air and explain to you why I stuck with Garrett. I really hope you receive this letter, and take the time to read it thoroughly. When I was a teenager, I was arrested for setting my house on fire and the attempted murder of my family from it. Long story short, one day, a man, dropped by to visit me and told me he worked for a secret government organization, and offered me a place among their ranks. I reluctantly agreed because I knew it was my only way out with no strings attached. Shortly after John got me released, he took me out to the middle of no where and left me there with hardly anything to survive. I was alone for a long time with the only comfort being my dog who helped me hunt and protected me. Eventually, John came back, convinced me to join SHIELD and consequently Hydra, and then proceeded to train me. He was a father figure to me all these years, and I guess I was blinded by my admiration and respect for my mentor, that I missed the part of him being a monster. And it doesn't excuse my actions especially with what I did to Fitz and Simmons. I want you to know, however, that the only part I didn't lie about was my feelings for you. I was trying to protect you and save you so we could have a future together. I thought Hydra was the key to that, the key to our survival. But I was wrong, so wrong. And I'm sorry I did this to you, to all of you. Anyway, I can't take back all the things I did, I just hope you can forgive me. Goodbye._

_Ward."_

Wow! How interesting...now he chooses to be honest with us, with me? That jerk, that asshole. He wants my forgiveness well then he's gonna have to earn it. I'm seething with anger before Jemma leans over and kissed my cheek and sweetly whispers, "Skye, please. It'll be ok. Calm down." I shiver at her touch, and slowly my frustration and tension is gone like the wind. "Thank you Jemma." I seductively whisper in her ear. Thank God for her. Thank God for all of them. I would be lost or worse without them in my life. Man, if one of them betrayed me too, I don't think I could handle it. Ward was heartbreaking, and I can't imagine the fear or pain I'll feel if AC, May, Simmons, Fitz, or even Triplett did such a thing. Don't dwell or worry about it Skye. I wonder what Jemma and the others are thinking? It's got to be surprising to them too.

**Simmons' POV:**

"Thank you Jemma." Skye flirts in return to my comment, and my voice catches in my throat, and the wind is knocked out of me. God, what this woman does to me is terrifying sometimes. It's scary how much I love her, even more when I there's a chance she won't come back to me. It almost happened once already, and that was more than enough. And with Fitz, my best friend, out of reach, my only confidant is Skye. I feel horrible for her though because I thought about how Fitz believed that Ward was brainwashed. I almost considered it until I he locked us in a chamber and air locked us out of the Bus. I'm glad Skye never believed that either, because this letter might have been even more heartbreaking for her. It's unfair, that things can go from amazing to crap in a day. At least, we can all moved past it out, Skye included. I'm so thankful she's here with me, and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I grip her hand tighter and hold on to it like a life preserver. I'm hoping the gesture will get my comfort and love across to her. I think it worked. That makes my heart flutter and my face smile. Enjoy the little things.

**Coulson's POV:**

Skye. Poor Skye. I'm half convinced to rush her and pull into an embrace, but I notice Jemma has already taken care of that. Good for them. It's really touching that they can find solace in each other given the storm that's been raging in and around us these last few months. But, at least we can breathe a sigh of relieve and begin anew as Fury noted. The only problem, is that I have no idea where begin. On a side note, I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for putting faith in Ward and keeping my suspicions toward May on the forefront. Because of my lack of focus, Ward slipped under my radar and attempted a coup that eventually succeeded. We stopped them eventually, but at what cost? Hand and numerous other agents dead or captured. Agents like Romanoff and Hill have been scattered the globe trying to maintain a low profile. Fury retired and Fitz almost died. I mean at least we saved countless innocent civilians, but it still hurts….All the loss, the pain of failure and the pain of guilt. It can weigh a person down as can the unpredictable future. What lies in store for us? I don't know, but I think I have an idea of where to start with coordinates Fury gave me during our last conversation. It's not much, but it's worth a shot. And who knows? Maybe it might hold some answers about me and more importantly Skye. There's only way to find out. With that thought, I leave the others quietly and head back to my office. I have some research to do before we jet off in the Bus to an unknown location.

**May's POV:**

That asshole. I can't believe I slept with him, multiple times too. I'm a fool, and I'm an even bigger fool for hiding and lying to Coulson about the truth. I should've seen something like this coming, but I didn't. A whole lifetime's worth of training and expertise didn't mean squat when push came to shove. At least I got to have a little fun by beating up Ward. I not only did that for me, but for Skye as well. We may not get along all the time or agree, but I can't help but feel protective of her and her safety. I'm not as cold and heartless as most perceived me to be, and Skye and Coulson are two of the few who have seen me vulnerable and weak. I guess I'm trying to make up or compensate for all the hardship they and the rest of us have had to endure over the years and since we came together as a team. I notice Coulson slip away, and I have a feeling we're heading someplace new very soon. So, with that instinctive intuition, I leave Skye, Simmons, and Triplett to their thoughts. I head immediately to the cockpit to await orders from Coulson about our next location. It' go time baby.

**Triplett's POV:**

Well, this is awkward. I have no idea why Skye invited me to join her for this event, we're not that close. In fact, we haven't talked hardly at all. The only interactions we've had is if Jemma is around, and even then it's quick and scarce. Ehh, whatever. I don't mind doing her a favor, I mean we are part of a team now. Plus, I understand her position, I went through it with them, with Garrett. That unimaginable bastard, and after he got his selfish hand in the cookie jar, he tried to take me down with him. Good thing I don't back down easily, and I'm glad I stuck with Coulson and the rest of his team. It feels good to be comfortable and have some sense of safety and camaraderie. Anyway, with Simmons and Skye totally into each other, I don't think any words need to be spoken now. I think we all expressed ourselves with our eyes and our gestures. So, I decide to disappear as well and head down to my room to think some more.

**Skye's POV:**

Whoa! What happened?! Where'd everyone go? Hmm, oh well, we can talk about it later I guess. What's important now is showing my appreciation to this super intelligent, hot, foreign scientist I've fallen for hardcore. Love hurts, but the truth hurts worse. As long as we stick by each other, and don't separate, we should be fine. Hopefully...I mean nothing else bad can happen right?

The End


End file.
